Episode 1526 (29th January 1991)
Plot Frank feels guilty over Kathy's confrontation with him and decides to go and see Alan. Jack plans a romantic supper for Sarah. Frank matter of factly tells Alan that he'll write him a cheque for £500 and recover the bike for Chris but Alan refuses to part with it. When Frank threatens to take it anyway, Alan calls his bluff saying if he did he would ruin Chris's reputation. He mentions that he's noticed the bike is worth £5000. Zoe is disappointed to learn that Rachel is going on a date with Michael tonight. Henry admits to Annie that he's considered retiring again since the going-ons with Marian. Annie makes him realise that he needs to stick around and keep Alan in check at The Woolpack. Zoe invites Archie to the pub later. Frank returns the keys to Chris' bike back to him saying he's bartered with Alan to get it back for him. Chris is furious with him. Zoe calls round to 3 Demdyke Row and offers to take Michael out for a Chinese tonight. He turns her down saying he's already made plans but quickly changes his mind and agrees. Elsa overhears. Rachel is giddy about going to the cinema with Michael. Chris informs Kathy of Frank bartering his bike back and reluctantly admits he did want the bike back. Kathy notes how he and Frank are quite similar in their attempts to make amends with people they care about. Rachel's disappointed when Michael cancels claiming he has the flu. Chris collects his bike back from Alan. Frank is pleased to hear Zoe is going out tonight and tells her she doesn't get out enough. He gives her the money to cover her meal and she graciously accepts. Elsa tries to teach Elizabeth to touch-type as Michael frantically rushes around trying to dress for his date with Zoe. Alan brags to Seth and Henry that he got £2,500 out of Frank for Chris' bike. Archie waits for Zoe in The Woolpack as Rachel arrives on her own. Chris tells Kathy he now understands how she felt when he was throwing money and gifts at her as a way of showing affection. He plans to sort things out with Frank. Nick asks Alan about vacancies for part-time barstaff at the pub again but Alan still hasn't decided what his plans are. Archie invites him to join him and Rachel for a drink. He mentions that Zoe and Michael have gone off on a date and Rachel and Archie are outraged. Zoe invites Michael back to Home Farm for a nightcap. Henry is amused when Amos calls him after closing to make sure things are going smoothly at The Woolpack. Zoe and Michael kiss and she invites him to stay the night. Cast Regular cast *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Mr Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth - Stan Richards *Kathy Merrick - Malandra Burrows *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Sarah - Madeleine Howard *Archie - Tony Pitts *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Elizabeth Feldmann - Kate Dove *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan Guest cast None. Locations *Home Farm - Stables, sitting room and kitchen *Emmerdale Farm - Yard, cowshed, farmhouse kitchen and fields *The Woolpack - Forecourt and public bar *Main Street *Victoria Cottage - Front garden and front room *Frank Tate & Son Ltd - Yard *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms Notes *This episode was released on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale 6 DVD released by MMT Laukkanen Ltd on 23rd October 2015. Category:1991 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD